Some organic electroluminescence (EL) devices have an anode, a functional layer containing at least a light-emitting layer (e.g., functional layers composed of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer and a light-emitting layer) and a cathode, which are stacked on a substrate in this order, and emit light from the side closer to the cathode.
Among such organic EL devices, some devices are additionally provided with an electron transport layer that contains organic compound-containing material and that is located between the functional layer and the cathode, aiming to improve electron injection to the light-emitting layer. The cathode is formed on the electron transport layer by, for example, a thin film formation method such as a vapor deposition method or a sputtering method.